Conventionally, there has been known a sleep evaluation system configured to ask a user multiple questions, and evaluate the state of sleep based on the answers. In this type of sleep evaluation system, there is a system configured to select, from multiple selectable bedding items, a bedding item as being suitable for the user based on the evaluation results (for example, see Patent Literature 1).